


Pumpkin Spice

by CinntaxError



Series: Pumpkin Spice [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Biting, D/s, Dom/sub, F/M, Gentle female domination, Gentle femdom, Het, Light BDSM, Pegging, Praise Kink, Reader is a female dominant in pt.2, Reader is a male submissive in pt. 1, Reader-Insert, Roleplay, Sexual Roleplay, Teasing, gfd, naked
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-11-05 08:22:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11009619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CinntaxError/pseuds/CinntaxError
Summary: The reader is a male submissive, who's been a very good boy.for his Miss...





	1. His...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lacqueluster (GG_and_MM)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GG_and_MM/gifts).



> Thanks to Duck for the beta! This is a little treat for the ever awesome lacqueluster! Hope you enjoy ;)

You pull up into the driveway, yawning softly. Applying the handbrake, you unbuckle your seat-belt and get out of the car, closing the door behind you just as the outside light flooded out into the yard. You smile. This was always such a sweet thing she did, always hearing you get back from work and turning the light on for you. You wearily make your way inside, the scent of freshly baked bread and, what you can only presume is homemade pumpkin soup. It had that richer, spicier scent of a brew that had simmered and reduced for hours.

You put your briefcase down, and then noticed the plastic storage container to the side, in the entrance to the laundry, you smile softly, knowing precisely what was expected. You loosen your tie, letting it slip off over your head and place it in the container. Next comes your shirt, unbuttoning that, before letting it drop into the container. You unbuckle your belt, your shoes, trousers and socks follow. Your underwear remains and you pad through the kitchen, looking for someone, or something. You make your way through the dining room, and into the living room. There she is. The lady that’s your very essence of being, your reason to keep breathing. She’s dressed in a lovely black dress, that clings to her form. She looks over and smiles at you, pointing to the floor beside her.

“Good evening, my pet. I hope you’ve had a good day. Come here beside me.” 

You smile. Those words, those few words, take away any stress, any frustration from the day and replace it with a soft, warm feeling. You eagerly move over to her, taking her hand softly as you kneel down, thighs spread wide and place a kiss on her hand.

“It was okay, but now it’s perfect, Miss,” you respond looking up into her eyes with adoration. She flashes you a smile that melts your heart, her pearly white teeth showing. She leans down and runs her hand through your hair several times and you lean up, closing your eyes and purring softly.

“Awww, look at you! You purred!” she exclaims smiling at you like you’re a cute kitten, or maybe you are…

You blush brightly, looking down but she slips her hand under your chin, tilting it up to meet your gaze with her hazel eyes “No need to hide, sweetheart. It’s just you and I, pretty boy,” you nuzzle against her hand, before she takes it away, coming back a few moments later with a lovely red leather collar, with a tag, showing who owns you...You clasp your hands behind your head, holding your hair up away from your neck your posture becoming rigid. Your chest is puffed out, head tilted up and to the side to let her at your neck. She smiles and slips the leather around your neck, buckling it firmly. It’s not too tight, but you can feel your pulse, each heartbeat. You know you’ll feel it when your heart begins to race...”Dinner table, darling. I’ll get everything dished up.”

“Yes Miss,” you smile, placing another kiss on her hand before standing back up and going into the dining room, taking your place at the head of the table...beside your Miss’ chair.

You have one of those kneeling chairs, it’s slightly lower than her chair, but it gives you a place of honor, to the left of her. You kneel on your chair, hands clasped in your lap as you wait for the night’s meal to be brought out.

A few minutes later, your Miss carefully makes her way over to the table, a large bowl of steaming hot pumpkin soup, with a tray of fresh, crusty bread resting on top of it. The smell of pumpkin soup, fresh bread with just a hint of garlic filling your sense, combining with that perfume she wears. That perfume that’s her. You smell it, and it’s her, it reminds you of HER. She’s never not smelled like that.

Having ladled a generous portion into two bowls, and sliced up the bread, slathering lashings of fresh butter on the slices. She places your bowl in front of you, and takes her place beside you. She takes a slice of bread and dunks it into the soup before picking up her spoon and holding it under the bread to catch in drops as she raises it to your lips, offering it t you. This was a routine you’d developed. She fed you your first bite of any meal you have together, taking it from her own. Symbolic of her care for you. She scrapes a little bit of soup that dripped down your chin and put it in her own mouth before licking her thumb and cupping your face gently, cleaned your face. You then both focus on your meal. You savor every drop, that she lovingly prepared for you.

* * *

With dinner finished, and the table cleared, Miss suddenly says your name. You look up to her.

“Darling, we’re going to play a little game,”

You can’t help but smile for the umpteenth time that night. She always has the most lovely games. She reached into her bra, pulling out a velvet bag which she holds to your nose, letting you drink in her scent for a moment before she placed it on the table in front of you. You look to her and she nods. Pulling it open, you gingerly spill the contents on the table, and look at her with a little confusion. Inside were five dice. She grinned softly.

“I’ve made two lists of things we’re going to do. There are five things, and they’ve been written out six times, randomly. You’re going to roll the dice twice. Each number it lands on lines up with a number on the list of things. Your rolls, will be the things I’m going to do to you, and my rolls are going to be the things you are going to do for me. I’m not going to tell you what they are, you’ll just have to wait and see...”

You nod, blushing a little and taking the dice, shake them in your hands before letting them spill across the table. The first one added up to 27, and repeating it, gave you 30. You swallow nervously as you see a crocodile-like grin spread across the lovely lady’s mouth. She takes the dice off you and rolls them twice herself, the first numbers adding up to 7, and then 19. She looks up at you, and grins a devilish grin.

“Oh, darlin’. We’re going to have so much fun...”

You can’t help but giggle a little, her mood infectious. You watch as she stands up, slipping the frilly straps of that slinky dress down over her shoulders, crossing her arms to stop the fabric from falling, just yet…

“Hmm...is there something you’d like to see, Puppy?” she whispered, the sultry inflection not missed. You nod quickly.

“Yes please, Miss!” you simper, wiggling excitedly.

She giggles and points at her stocking clad feet, sliding them out of her shoes. You quickly unfold your legs from the chair and move over to her, about to kneel.

“Underwear off,” she instructs, and you scramble to obey, your already hard cock springing free as the fabric slides down over the tip. She smiles, giving you a firmly fondle, before pointing back down at the ground. You nod, giving her arm a kiss, before making your way to your knees, and then leaning forward to rest on your forearms as you press your nose to her feet, just inhaling her scent again, taking her in. She smiles, sitting down and uses her other foot to keep your head down at her foot. You start to gently kissing along the side of her foot, soft sucking kiss. Each kiss, you take another deep breath in through your nose, and as you move away, exhale gently through your mouth, letting her feel the soothing warm air against her skin. You move up over her instep, kissing, licking, inhaling, covering every part of her foot with your mouth. Your kisses, your gentle licks, and your swirling warm breath. She shifts her foot back and pulls you up by your hair, holding your gaze with those soft eyes, full of pride, love and just a little lust. Her thumb softly strokes along your jaw, before she swoops down, having to bend with you on your knees, and takes you by the throat, squeezing firmly but not hard, tilting your head back sharply with her hand in your locks, kissing you deeply, forcing her tongue into your mouth. Your eyes close and you melt into the kiss, giving a soft whimper.

After a time, she pulls her lips away from yours, but keeps your head pulled back. Her hand slips down of your throat as she gives a soft growl, tilting your head to the side. You can’t help but let out a squealed gasp as she suddenly sinks her teeth into your throat, either side of your Adam's apple. You slump and she quickly shifts her hands under your arms to support you as she lets out another growl, sucking firmly on the flesh caught between her teeth before she pulled back, letting the skin slip out of her mouth with a loud popping sound. You glance up at her, then gasp as she takes you by surprise, coming in for yet another firm bite. You go limp and she decides to push you back, the straps of her dress sliding down even further, until her breasts were freed from the dress. She makes no effort to cover up, though, she’s far more interested in her neck, which she begins to bite and suck a ring around, purple bruises quickly forming. You realize she’s making a collar of bruises around your neck, and you love it…  
With your neck covered in overlapping purple hickeys, having been marked without doubt as hers, she stands up, looking down at you, sprawled out on the floor. She giggles.

“Aww, so cute little puppy. Did you enjoy that?” You can only nod as you lay there panting and watch her shimmy out of that dress, leaving her in nothing but those stocks, and a lovely burgundy and black garter belt connecting them. She winks at you. “Do you think you can make your way to the playroom, pet?” You nod, and you go to stand up, but she puts her hand on your shoulder, halting you. “Crawl, pet.”

“Yes Miss.” Blushing, you move up to your fours and follow your Miss to the playroom. She clips a leash to your collar, that’s connected to the bed and sits down for a moment, gently stroking your head.

“Now Puppy, I’m going to fuck that sweet little ass of yours, I know how much you enjoy that...”

You blush brighter still as she stands up, moving behind you and picking up a bottle of lube. She presses her hand firmly between your shoulder blade, making your ass up higher than your shoulders and head, and gently nudges your knees apart with her foot. You’re exposed, your ass, balls and cock on display. She stops to take in the view, admiring your tight pucker, your dangling balls and throbbing cock, twitching, and drooling pre. She smiles, reaching forward between your legs to pull your cock back, thumb and forefingers gripping the base of your cock and balls, gently stroking back and forth before leaning into to give the tip a small kiss, licking at the pre on her lips.

“Such a delicious Puppy.” she murmurs to you, and you shift slightly, trying to center yourself as she reaches into a box after letting you go. She takes out a pair of black nitrile gloves, snapping them on just before she picks up the lube, using her teeth to pop open the bottle of lube and turning it upside down, trickling a line of lube down over the apex of your cleftal horizon, the cold goo trickling down between your cheeks, over your tight pucker, and down over your balls, dripping down on the floor beneath you. After dripping a liberal amount, you hear her re-cap the bottle, and feel her start to smooth the lube over your cock and balls, teasing you for a while, until you start to press back slowly. She grins, moving her thumb to tease through your crack, thumb rubbing up and down slowly but never quite touching that rosebud. You whine and whimper, trying to press back firmer to get that touch, but it’s ever elusive, staying just out of reach. You’re dripping now, you’re whimpering non-stop, and she lets out a soft chuckle.

“Awww poor little Puppy. Does Puppy need something?” You nod, eyes closed, lips slightly parted. “Beg.”

You let out a loud, embarrassed whimper at that, starting to shove back harder. “Pl...please, Miss, please… please touch me! I need it, please, I neeeed it, Miss!” you pant out, legs trembling slightly with need. Your Miss takes pity on you and, smirking, presses her thumb against you firmly, rubbing in circles. You gasp, pressing back even more, that thumb only just not sliding in. She kneels next to you, taking your cock, slowly jacking you off as she rubs those slow circles on your tight anus.

“Mmm...does Puppy want Miss to fuck you? Would you like that?” Well, if you had Puppy ears, they’d have pricked up and you nod enthusiastically. Miss smirks, and walks in front of you, bending in front of you to pull out her feeldoe, giving you a lovely view of her calves, her thighs, that lovely curved rear, and of course, the beauty contained between those thighs. She grins back at you. “See something you like Pup?”

“Mmmm… yes, Miss.. “ you simper, wiggling your hips. She snickers, kneeling down next to you and holding the bulbous end to your mouth.

“Worship it, Puppy.” 

You nod, kissing at the bulb obediently, covering every part of it with wet, warm, sucking kisses. You move up over the tip of the bulb, then part your lips, sliding it into your mouth, right to the bottom of the flange and start to suckle on it, tongue slipping out to lick the underneath of the toy. You close your eyes as you feel your Miss running her fingers through your hair, teasing your scalp softly as you licked and sucked. You lean into it a moment, enjoying the sensation before she wrapped her fingers in your hair, pulling your head up.

“Turn around,” she says simply and you’re quick to obey, knowing what’s coming next. You spread your thighs as wide as you can and cant your hips, presented for the toy. You hear a wet sound, and a soft moan from behind you and you know she’s slipped the toy inside herself, and she’s getting ready to mount you.

You shudder as you feel her hand on your hip, and the toy slipping between your cheeks, rubbing against your hole. She leans forward and whispers

“Ready, sweetheart?” you nod, feeling slightly nervous, but she strokes your hip whilst she slowly slides the toy on you, helping calm you and relax. You shudder with pleasure as you’re slowly spread open, your cock twitching and drooling. Once she has the toy in, and about a good quarter of the length and you’ve adjusted to the size, she takes her hand off the toy and moves her hand to the small of your back, rubbing slowly as she begins to slowly rock her hips, giving slow shallow thrusts. And it just. Feels. So. Good. Each thrust sinks a little bit more inside of you, and she seems to be able to angle it just right on the back stroke to rub against your prostate, each time making you drool even more pre on the floor, making a dark spot on the soft, light grey carpet.

“Mmm….” she moans softly. “Thrust back, you can take what you want for now, I know you’re my greedy, slutty, little Puppy.” 

You shudder at her words and give an ever so slight press forward before rolling your hips back hard on that thick strap-on, making the pair of you moan with ecstasy. The toy keeps twitching inside of you, and you know she’s clenching hard around the bulb inside of her, bringing it to life, like it has a mind of its own. Just like a real cock. Those twitches are heaven, especially when it twitches just in time to flick up against your prostate and it’s not long before your mouth’s hanging open, a little drool trickling down your chin as you continue to fuck yourself on it, your Miss’ hips helping pull you back each time you push back. She’s not moving her hips, she’s letting you do all the work, but making sure you commit fully to each rough thrust back.

After five minutes of that, you’re starting to tire. Miss taps your hip, pulling out of you slowly with a pop. You look back at her, blinking through a pleasure-fueled haze.

“On the bed, sweetheart. On your back.” You quickly crawl over to the bed, standing and stretching for a moment before lying down along the bed. She smiles and shakes her head “I suppose I should have been more succinct with what I wanted. Legs hanging off the bed, hips on the edge. I want to see you when I’m fucking your sweet Pup ass.”

You quickly move into position, your throbbing cock on display as you spread your legs. Miss beams at you, handing you a pillow.

“Better put this under your hips, sweetness. It’ll make things easier.” You take it, sliding it under your hips, feeling a little vulnerable as it lifts you a little higher. She hands you another pillow and you move to put it under your hips again. She shakes her head, placing her hand on your hip and firmly pressing you back down. “It’s for your head, Puppy. Make yourself comfortable...”

You blush even brighter, placing it under your head and smile shyly up at her with appreciation. She gently rubs her hands up and down your hips, and your sides, leaning down to kiss your belly. You squirm as she begins to give small sucking kisses on your belly, making your cock twitch and leak more, right before she blew a loud raspberry on your belly. You gasp out, wanting to hide but at that moment she lifted your legs, putting them on her shoulders and lines up the strap-on against your tight bud. She grins down at you.

“You blush so sweet, cutestuff.” You open your mouth to respond but at that moment she slides a good two inches deep inside of you, making you give the softest of squeals. She smirks and wraps her right arm around your legs, holding you in position as she takes you, her other hand moving to gently fondle your balls. “Look me in the eyes.” she orders, and you obey, looking up into her sapphire eyes. She holds your gaze as she starts to slowly work her way in and out of you, each thrust working in deeper, rubbing against your prostate and making your cock slap against your belly with every thrust. You moan as she moves her hand up to your cock, wrapping it around tightly, squeezing it and starting to work it up and down.

“Fuck my hand, Puppy!” she orders breathlessly, lips parted and moaning herself. You obediently start thrusting eagerly through her hand, each down stroke forcing you deeper onto that rubber cock inside your tight rear channel, making that toy inside your Miss move and rub against her G-spot. In return, you feel her other hand move to your hip, nails digging in a bit as she began to meet each thrust back onto the toy, tightening her grip until it’s right on the cusp of painful, a thumb moving up under the tip of your cock, running up and down the frenum each time, occasionally the tip of her nail scraping along gently as you obeyed your Miss, fucking her hand just as hard as you could.

This goes on until she grins down at you and stops, stepping back and gently letting your legs down.

“My turn, Pup,” you see her smirk. A predator’s smirk and you know you’re in for a wild, fun time. She unstraps her strap-on, before moving up between your legs again, taking a firm grip on your balls.

***


	2. Hers... (Pt 2. Pumpkin Spice)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And now for a little perspective...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part two, for lacqueluster!

“I’m going to fuck you now, only you’ll be inside of me. I expect you to be a good boy, and let Miss fuck you. One can fuck just as well when they’re the one on the receiving end!” you growled, giving a firm, but not excessively painful squeeze of his balls.

You couldn't help but giggle as he squirmed and appeared to go an even deeper shade of crimson, feeding that lust, that lustful dominance as you watched his body soften just a little more, sinking deeper into submission for you. You climbed up the bed and swung your leg over his waist, straddling him. You grinned, looking down at him and licking your lips, looking like a predator that just caught its prey. He swallowed hard and you leaned down, your breasts right in front of his face as you began to kiss slowly along his collar bone. You gasped as your naughty boy took your nipple into his mouth and suckled. Well, maybe this time, just this once, you could let it slide He smiled, suckling even harder on it, his tongue flicking against it as well. You closed your eyes and reach back, slipping his cock so it just rubbed against you, sliding up over your vulva and up between your rump, starting to grind slowly against him, teasing him as he continued to lick, suck and nibble at your sensitive breast, sometimes alternating between them as he moaned into them, soon getting quite slick under the teasing gyrations. Every so often you made him think he was about to be allowed to enter you, letting the tip pop just inside your labia, before shifting forward slightly, making it pop out. You loved the look of frustration and bliss on your sweet boys face. He really was being such a good boy though, staying still for you. Well, just as much as was possible.

Soon though, you gave in to your own urges and reached back again, lining the tip of his cock up before sliding back slowly onto it, feeling that sweet pressure against you. slipped in with a pop, making you gasp out with pleasure. You beamed down at him, enjoying his shy smile back. You leaned back and pulled away from his mouth, hands resting on his stomach gently. You’re reminded of your days learning to ride a horse, as you began to move into a smooth rhythm.

“You can move, Puppy, let’s see what you’ve got.”

He smiled up at you, his blue eyes locking into yours as his own hips began to move with you, moving against you, thrusting up and hitting that spot just right. You both moaned in unison as you squeezed tight around him, hands moving up to his chest and helping you get him deeper. You felt his cock give a hard twitch as you began to roll and pinch his nipples, giggling a bit as you saw him toss his head back and moan loudly.

“Awww does my sweet boy like that? Come on fuck me harder. You can let go a little. HARD. If you don’t, you’re not going to get to cum for a week after. “

That was all the encouragement, and the threat he needed. He’d been given permission by you in the past to be a little dominant in bed when this order was given, and he suddenly rolled, toppling you off him. You widened your eyes as you looked back at him, now on your belly.

“Yess, that’s my boy. You know just how Miss wants it!”

You grinned, wiggling your hips for him, glad he was able to follow orders so well. It’d taken a bit of explaining for him to get that even though he might be slightly dominant in this act, he was still following orders, still being submissive as he gave you what you wanted, what you needed.

He smirked back at you, sending butterflies into your belly before he pulled your hips up, lining himself up before hilting himself deep inside of you, groaning softly and making you shudder with pleasure. You found the pillow you’d used for him, moving it under your head to make it a bit more comfortable, grunting as a particularly hard thrust took you by surprise. He was always such a good boy, and this day was no exception. His hands felt wonderful on your hips as his nails dug in slightly, a testament to the wonderful sensations he must have felt, given how tightly you were squeezing around him and…oh yes...that was the spot right there. He was jack-hammering in and out of you now, but each thrust in went deep, and his cock would grind against that most sensitive of spots within you, shaking you to your very core.

It wasn’t long after, that with his skillful technique, your body tensed up, stomach muscles contracting with your inner walls, hard around his cock. Your legs always hurt when it was this good, but it was a good trade off, having your legs tense up to the point just before cramp as you came hard, your hands grabbing at the sheets as you shoved back hard trying to get him just as deep in him as you could. He was a good boy though, unlike a lot of men out there, he always kept fucking you through your orgasm, always until you told him otherwise, or he was given permission to cum...

***

A short time later, after you’d collapsed on the bed, you rolled over. Your good boy was there, kneeling behind you waiting for your word. You smiled softly and reached up to pet his face, even the slightest movement feeling like great effort. That was good. You’d have to remember to find some reward for him later. Spreading your legs you tapped your pelvis, and without a second word he dove between your splayed thighs, beginning to kiss and suckle at your labia and swipe his tongue between, cleaning you after his hard work. Mmmph. You were right on the verge of too sensitive for this. Not quite though, and your hand locked into his hair, holding him there whilst he lapped firmly at the mixture of his cum, and your own.

When you were sure he’d finished cleaning up, and that he was just enjoying the extra time down there, you pulled him up firmly by the hair, nestling him into your side. You gave a nuzzle to his shoulder before moving your hand to his cheek, kissing him softly on his lap. He gave a soft moan as he kissed back and parted his lips for you, having felt your tongue running along them. He nestled in a bit better under your arm and your rubbed his side slowly, kissing deeply and enjoying your combined tastes as he had done. Warmth slowly took you both and after pulling the covers over you, you drift off to sleep, the taste of each other on your lips, and a blissful afterglow settling over you.


End file.
